Mailbox supports are known in the art and have developed in many different directions. Of relevance to the present invention are mailbox supports with particular ground attachment mechanisms, and mailbox supports which protect the mailbox from damage due to accidental collision.
Mailbox supports with particular ground attachment means are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,011,597 and 3,011,598 to Galloway et al., and by U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,941 to Laurich et al. The patents to Galloway et al. show a ground attachment means which includes a pipe with an auger on one end and a vane structure on the upper end of the ground attachment device. The pipe extends above the ground so as to be received by another pipe to which the mailbox is attached. The ground attachment device described in the Galloway et al. patents suffers from the disadvantage that when the mailbox support pipe is removed, a large portion of the ground attachment device extends above the level of the ground. In the mailbox support shown by Laurich et al the ground attachment device comprises a pipe with vanes on it which is inserted into the ground so that a large part of the ground attachment device extends above the ground for receiving the mailbox support pipe.
Devices for absorbing the shock of a collision with the mailbox are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,338 to Dunagan and 4,213,560 to Hall. These devices include platforms which are attached to the mailbox support pipe via a bolt so that the mailbox platform rotates about the axis of the bolt.